An affair to remember
by Baby24-Misery
Summary: Sara watches An affair to remember on Valentines Day and compares Nick to Cary Grant’s character. Than work comes, and confusion as well. Let’s say, she’ll change her mind about Valentines.NS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect my computer. Everything else belongs to CBS.

Summary: Sara watches _An affair to remember_ on Valentines Day and compares Nick to Cary Grant's character. Than work comes, and confusion as well. Let's say, she'll change her mind about Valentines.

* * *

**An affair to remember**

"I hate Valentines day." – Sara muttered under her breath covering herself with blankets. She was supposed to get up and start getting ready for work, but she just wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Although the day was almost over, she still felt the feeling of emptiness.

"_6 more hours"_ – she counted down.

Sighing she pushed away her covers feeling the cold. She shivered momentarily and walked to the bathroom. She thought that a nice shower will make her feel better and it id for a while. At least until she came out of the bathroom, and did something stupid. She turned on the TV.

"Great. "An affair to remember"." – she rolled her eyes laying back on her sofa. She started to watch the movie, and almost choked on her coffee when she finally realized that the main characters name is Nicky. She saw that movie before but she never thought about it. Suddenly she caught herself counting the similarities between Nicky Ferrante, and the Nick she knew. OK, Nick wasn't Cary Grant, but he was also good looking. Then she couldn't fail to notice how women were throwing themselves at Cary Grant's character.

"_This is ridiculous. I'm so bored that I'm comparing Nick to a movie character."_ – the though occurred to her. However, she then realized the biggest comparison. Nicky Ferrante had a reputation, but in the end there was more to him. She smiled remembering how Nick seemed to her in the beginning. Sure, he was charming, but she had still heard the stories about him, and then that whole Kristi thing occurred. Even if she was never the type of person who made judgements, she couldn't help herself sometimes. She was careful. As the movie progressed, not willingly she started to compare herself to Terry McKay. She was a stubborn person, and she wanted to hurt alone. She didn't want pity…and he stayed with her.

Sara shifted in her seat waking herself from daydreams wondering how in the hell those thoughts came into her mind.

"_OK, no more romantic movies for me on Valentines."_ – she turned off the TV deciding that she would come to work early.

She kept her radio off on purpose knowing that the best thing to do would be to avoid romantic songs as well.

"_A night full of crime. That is what I need."_ – she thought to herself.

The drive to work was short, and she entered the halls. Throwing glances around she was happy to see that the place wasn't decorated, and she was thankful for that. Entering the break room she saw Catherine already sitting at a desk.

"Why are you here so early?" – Sara asked.

Catherine glanced from her papers and nodded.

"Hello to you too, Sara."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. Is that coffee fresh?"

Catherine noticed the grim face on Sara.

"So, you're not in the romantic kind of mood?" – she asked.

"I've watched _An affair to remember_". – Sara answered pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Ah." – Catherine nodded. She was also familiar with an effect of a romantic movie on Valentines, especially if you're alone. – "Big mistake."

"Yup." – she sat down next to Catherine enjoying the smell of fresh coffee. After taking a sip, she continued her rant. – "Why do people have the need to play these movies on Valentines? Ones that have happy endings. This movie should've ended with him leaving without actually seeing that picture and the wheelchair in the bedroom."

"That would kind of defeat the whole purpose of a romantic movie." - Catherine tried to keep the smile from her face.

"No, take _Casablanca_ for instance. It doesn't have a happy ending. Poor Humphrey stays alone."

"That's true. Good movie. However, I like _An affair to remember_ also." – Catherine shrugged.

"Oh, I like it too, just not on Valentines!" – she sighed thinking when was the exact moment in her life when she decided to be pissed of at movies, but Catherine was in her own world.

"You know, I really loved that movie when I was younger. I mean Cary Grant is gorgeous, and the ending is so sweet, with him staying with her and all. Oh, what was it that she said in the end: …_I was looking up... it was the nearest thing to heaven! You were there..._So sweet."

Sara looked at Catherine with raised eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

"OK, so I love the movie. Shoot me." – Catherine shrugged and started to read her magazine once more. Sara looked at her and tried to decide if she should share with Catherine her thoughts. Since no one was around yet, she decided that she should.

"Hey, Catherine."

"Yeah?" – Cath asked not lifting her head up.

"Do you think that there are some similarities between Nicky Ferrante and our Nick?" – Sara avoided Catherine's stare, but she could see how Catherine lifted her head up, and looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Nicky Ferrante? As in Cary Grants character?"

"Yeah." – Sara simply answered still avoiding Catherine's stare. However, she could predict the smirk that joined her raised eyebrow. Catherine coughed and thought about that for a second.

"Well, I guess you can say that. He is handsome, charming, however I can't begin to assume how he would react in that kind of situation. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." – Sara shrugged and got up to place her cup in the sink. She tried to play it cool but Catherine could see right through her.

"You know what?" – she asked pretending to read the magazine.

"What?" – Sara asked opening the fridge trying to find something to eat.

"You have some similarities with Terry McKay."

Sara stopped in the middle of her search and turned around meeting Catherine's warm look.

"What similarities?"

"You're trying to pretend that you don't care, but the main character already took your heart, hasn't he?"

Sara could feel the redness in her cheeks, so she turned her attention to the fridge not bothering to answer Catherine's question.

"_Yeah, I hate Valentines. 5 more hours to go."

* * *

_

Nick woke up that afternoon feeling very tired. Instead of trying to entertain himself in his house, he decided to come to work early.

"_There's nothing on TV anyway."_ – he thought.

Quickly he showered and got dressed. The ride to the lab began slowly, but when Nick stopped in front of a restaurant when the light turned red, he just rolled his eyes seeing all the red in the building. That gave him the motivation to hurry. While getting out of his car, he noticed that Sara and Catherine were already in.

"_Well, at least I won't be alone."_

He entered the building thanking the stars that no one decided to decorate the lab. He noticed Sara and Cath in the lab and he went there to join them.

"Hey!" – he said from the door, startling Sara who was chewing on some salad. – "Sorry, Sar. It's just me."

Catherine chuckled knowing what caused Sara to jump. Ever since her comment Sara kept quiet in her thoughts, and she knew that Nick was on her mind.

"That's ok." – she simply nodded and continued to chew on her salad.

"Hey, Nicky, what are you doing here so early?"- Catherine asked leaning back on her chair.

"Ah, nothing. I woke up, and I really didn't want to be at home. And I wasn't in the mood for television." – he shrugged and sat next to Catherine peeling an orange he found.

"Really? Well, Sara told me that _An affair to remember_ was on." – Catherine said with a smile. Sure, she was also alone, but she decided to have some fun.

"Good movie. Too romantic for this time of the year." – Nick shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Too romantic for Valentines? You two are just too pessimistic! Where's your sense for romance?" – Catherine said getting up but turned around once more before leaving the room. – "You know, you two need a quick course of true romance."

Both of them snorted at the same time and laughed. Since Catherine was out of the room, Sara felt more relaxed, so she got up and joined Nick at the table.

"So, you're not in the whole Valentines mood also?"

"Not so much. No. It's so commertialized, you know? Flowers, chocholate, expensive presents…"

"Ah, Nick, and there I thought you were a romantic." – she joked.

"I am romantic!" – he almost defended himself causing Sara to smirk. – "I just meant that I don't need a special day to show someone I love them. I think that a person shows that through actions, not just presents on one particular day."

She looked at him surprised by this conversation. She never pictured him like that. And she wondered how exactly he shows a person throughout the year that he loves them.

"I agree with you." – she softly said smiling a little.

"You know what?" – he woke her from her daydream.

"What?"

He leaned forward like he was going to share some secret with her.

"I think that we need to give a hard time to anyone who is into this day."

She gave him a big smile and shook his hand in agreement.

"You're on."

The two of them decided to walk through the lab before their shift to see who exactly is in the Valentines spirit. First stop: A/V lab.

"Hey, Archie! How you're doing?" – Nick asked the young man who was talking on the phone.

"I know, honey, but I told you, I couldn't get out of work." – he tried to explain himself to his girlfriend. Both, Nick and Sara just rolled their eyes, but they had no plans of leaving the lab. They had way to fun watching Archie squirm. – "Look, we'll spend tomorrow together…I know that Valentines is today…look, you know I love you…."

Sara and Nick just shared an amused look, enjoying every moment. Archie made a plea with his eyes for them to leave, but they had no plans on doing that. Finally he finished his conversation and sighed.

"Having a hard night, Arch? And the shift hasn't started yet." – Nick joked.

"You really had to stand there, hadn't you?"

"Oh, but, then we would miss all the_: I'm sorry honey, you know I love you_" – Nick imitated Archie causing Sara to laugh.

_"But, it's Valentines Day, Archie! It was supposed to be our night!"_ – Sara played along.

"_It will be tomorrow, honey!"_

"_But, Valentines is today!"_ – Sara raised her voice a bit, causing even Archie to laugh.

"OK, OK, I got it! You two can go now, you made my night." – he almost pushed them out of the door. – "You two can get your amusement from strange places."

They got out of the lab laughing and Sara linked her arm with Nick's.

"One down, several to go."

Their plan was stopped when Grissom came to work, so they decided to stop it for a while. However Catherine couldn't fail to miss sudden smiles on both of their faces when they entered the break room with their arms linked.

"There you two are! Why are you two smiling like that?"

"We just witnessed the greatest conversation of all!" – Nick laughed again.

"Yeah. Poor Archie got drilled by his girlfriend: _How can you work on Valentines?"_ – Sara imitated again.

_"I'm sorry. You know I love you! We'll spend it tomorrow!"_

_"But, tomorrow is not Valentines!"_ – Sara yelled again.

Catherine stopped laughing when she saw Grissom and Greg at the door, both with their eyes wide open. Apparently they missed the beginning of the story.

"Well, Sara, I didn't know you're so into Valentines." – Greg muttered.

Sara's eyes widened as she realized who was at the door, and what they were thinking.

"No, no…it's not that I…"

"I mean, give Nick a break. You have to work too. "– Greg continued getting himself a cup of coffee. – "And why didn't you two tell us about you relationship?"

Sara was still shocked, and Nick would've laughed if he didn't see the look on Grissom's face which was less than amusing.

"You missed the beginning of the conversation..." – Nick tried to explain, but Grissom stopped him.

"No need for explanations, Nick. You two are professionals, and Sara, today is still a working day. So, I expect that you will respect that."

"But, I…"

"However, you two can have tomorrow off. Now, here are assignments. Greg, you're with me. Go get Warrick." – Grissom said and left the room, Greg following him.

Both Nick and Sara stood there watching the door, wondering what the hell happened.

"I can't believe this…" – Sara muttered.

"I can't believe you two got the day off. I would've pretended to date Greg if that would've got me the day off." – Catherine responded grabbing the assignment slip from the desk. – "Well, we have a DB in the desert. Come on, lovers, let's go!"

Sara had tough time to actually move from her spot, and Nick wasn't that much different from her. Another cough from Catherine brought their attention.

"You know, I can't work on this alone."

"We're coming." – Nick said smiling. The idea wasn't that bad in his head, so he turned towards Sara and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ready, honey?" – he sarcastically asked.

"Have I mentioned that I hate Valentines?" – she shook her head and the two of them followed Catherine out the door.

The case pretty much kept them apart, and both Sara and Nick were too preoccupied to actually think about what happened. They returned to the lab; Nick was running some fingerprints through the computer, and Sara was checking the dead guy's clothes.

While waiting for the computer to give him results, Nick leaned back and saw Greg practically running behind Grissom. He chuckled at the scene, but then he remembered what Greg said.

"_Why weren't they more surprised?"_ – he wondered. Nor Grissom, nor Greg question what they've heard. And they're supposed to be CSIs.

The sound of the computer brought back his attention – No match found. He sighed and went to find Sara. He found her checking on some sweater, obviously deep in thought.

"So, what does the sweater tell you?" – he asked.

She lifted her head and gave him a tired smile.

"It tells me that some colours shouldn't go together."

He chuckled and got closer. She was right. The sweater was screaming: welcome to the 70's.

"Well, I got nothing on the prints. Why don't you give these samples to Hodges, and then we can go get some coffee." – he grabbed the samples from the desk not waiting for her answer, and started to walk towards the door.

"Good idea." – she answered and took off her gloves.

After leaving samples with Hodges who was asking more questions about their relationship, than actual samples, they decided to go to the break room. Greg was in there reading a magazine, but he has put it on the desk after he saw them walking through the door.

"There you two are! So, I wanna know. When did this all happen?"

Sara rolled her eyes, but she didn't have the energy to explain anything. And she was actually looking forward to that day off.

"Look, Greg, we'll tell you later." – Nick chipped in, pouring the coffee in two mugs, giving one to Sara. – "But, we're actually going outside for a few minutes. To…agh…enjoy the night a bit."

Sara tried to keep the smirk off her face, and she played along.

"Yeah. After all, it's still Valentines for a couple of more minutes."

Greg watched her with her eyes wide open.

"Well, who knew…Sara Sidle, a romantic."

"Well, Nick brings out the best of me." – she looked at Nick smiling warmly, her eyes begging him to play along.

"You bring out the best of me, too, honey." – he smiled back and leaned forward to give her a little kiss on the lips. He wasn't thinking, but he was glad that she didn't slap him, joke or no joke. However, he saw the redness that covered her cheeks.

"You two are nauseating. Go, go, and enjoy the moonlight!" – Greg muttered and turned his attention back to his magazine.

Sara turned on her heels, and walked out of the room, Nick following her. He was afraid that he would get a lecture on how that was less than appropriate. The night was warm and fresh, and Sara sat on the pavement bringing the knees to herself taking a big gulp from her cup. Nick joined her, and sat next to her following her lead. He kept throwing glances toward her direction, but she was looking away from him.

"Hey, Sara. I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"What?" – she was startled and confused. – "Why are you apologizing?

He chuckled trying to find the right words.

"Because I kissed you in front of Greg back there. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

She smiled at his discomfort and took another sip from her mug.

"I didn't mind." – again her eyes focused on some spot ahead.

"You didn't mind?" – he was surprised.

"Well, that was hardly a real kiss, Nick." – she joked, but it was enough to hurt his ego.

"I can't believe you just said that! OK, maybe it wasn't the whole deal, but it was a perfectly fine, sweet innocent kiss."

She chuckled turning toward him.

"Yeah, innocent. I'm surprised that we actually fooled Greg."

"Well, you would've slapped me if I had kissed you properly." – he defended himself, not knowing why exactly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. However, that was not a kiss." – she played it cool, but Nick was more then shocked by her answer. After he gathered himself, he remembered something.

"You know, you shouldn't be surprised that Greg didn't suspect anything. Your cheeks got redder the moment my lips touched yours." – he smirked obviously proud of himself.

"They did not!" – but before she could've made the argument how she never blushes, he leaned forward again and kissed her the same way as before, only letting his lips linger longer than before. He leaned back, and again he noticed the redness in her cheeks.

"I told you." – he whispered meeting her eyes.

"Oh, you're feeling pretty smug now, aren't you?" – she turned away from him, hiding her face in her hair.

"Actually, I do. " – he took another sip from his mug, and than he leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out.

"OK, I have the explanation for that."

"I can't wait to hear what it is." – he chuckled.

"I was watching _An affair to remember_ today."

He waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"That's your explanation?"

"Yes. And while watching the movie, I, not deliberately I have to say, compared you with Cary Grant's character. And then, Catherine made a stupid remark how she thinks I'm like Terry McKay." – she ranted, avoiding Nick's stare.

"So, you think I look like Cary Grant?" – he enjoyed this conversation way too much.

"NO! I meant that his character and you have some similarities."

"And what are those?" – he couldn't help himself, and he enjoyed to see Sara squirm. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to drop this, are you? Fine, you have the same name, both of you are charming; handsome and women are throwing themselves at you." – she was glad that she managed to say all that without embarrassing herself.

"You forgot one." – he softly said sitting closer to her.

"And what is that?" – she forced herself to look at him, and was surprised when she saw the soft look in his eyes.

"We only have eyes for Terry McKay…or better to say Terry McKay look-alikes."

He was so close to her that she could feel his breath hitting her face his eyes throwing glances toward her lips. Unconsciously she licked them causing Nick to gulp.

"You should really kiss me now before I change my mind." - Sara whispered with a smile.

He smiled at her, and dipped his head down to cover her mouth with his. They wrapped their arms around each other and she felt her body react immediately to his touch.

They explored each others mouths hungrily. Their tongues were circling each other in a passionate dance. He broke away from her mouth to look down at her, full of desire and surprise.

"Sara? What are we doing?" - he questioned her softly. He wanted to make sure that she wanted him to continue.

She looked at him smiling at his thoughtfulness. But all insecurities disappeared when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Now, Cary Grant would know what this is."

He chuckled caressing her face with his hand.

"So, still hate Valentines Day?"

"Well, it's not that bad, I guess." – she smiled.

"You know, it's a good thing that we have tomorrow night off."

"But, Nicky, _Valentines is today._" – she imitated causing Nick to laugh before she leaned forward and captured his lips again.

A/N – Well, I hope you'll enjoy this! Let me know! Oh, and happy Valentines to all of you who are alone (you who are in a relationship, already have someone to wish you a happy Valentines)


End file.
